The Last Fight
by therandomer5000
Summary: It's time for the final fight between the turtles and their arch enemy, The Shredder. Will the turtles finally finish him or will they be finished first? WARNING! Character Death. R&R xx


**Hey guys! this is just a little oneshot to say that I'm off to London for a few days meaning I won't be posting anything or able to reply to Pms. Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Fight<strong>

This was it. The end at last.

Dead bodies were littered all around the four turtles, their Master's dead body lay at their enemy's feet.

It was time to end it all.

20 years they had spent fighting like this.

''Shredder'' Leonardo growled as he and his brothers glared at their enemy. ''You've done so many dishonourable things. We are going to end this tonight.''

''You think you can win?'' Shredder laughed as the rain tinkled against the metal of his armour.

''My brothers'' Leo glanced at the remaining family. ''We must finish this''

''Let's do this!'' Raph spun his sai.

''We'll finish this together'' Donnie nodded.

''TOGETHER BROS! FOREVER!'' Mikey spun his nunchucks as he danced on the spot.

Leo nodded and faced his advisory once again.

They let out a loud battle cry as each side charged.

Michelangelo was the first to strike, he smacked his nunchucks against the Shredder's helmet. He dodged a high kick and struck again this time at Shredder's arm. There was a loud crack, Shredder screamed in fury before kicking the smallest turtle away and over the edge of the roof.

Mikey's yells echoed against the alley walls until they heard his shell hit the pavement below and everything was silent.

They felt the hot tears in their eyes but did not go to their brother. They knew he was gone.

Donnie was the next to strike, his Bo staff twirled around in a blur as Shredder was repeatedly smacked with it. He pushed out the blade and stuck it into Shredder's stomach, Shredder growled as he brought his gauntlet down.

Leo and Raph gasped as the gauntlet sliced through the brainy turtle's neck, they thought the head would roll off but it was still hanging by a thread.

Donatello fell to the ground with a shocked expression frozen onto his pale face.

''Fearless'' Raph gulped. ''We have ta end this. He's killed our baby bros!''

''He'll kill us too. We just need to take him down with us'' Leo growled.

Raph flew at the Shredder and stuck his sais in the back of the Shredder's armour. Leo ran forward and stuck his katana into the Shedder's chest.

''YES!'' Raph grinned. Shredder kicked Leo away before reaching back and grabbing Raph, he threw Raph against the rooftop over and over until his face was nothing but torn muscle and blood. He stuck the blades of his gauntlet into his stomach and threw the now dead turtle away.

''RAPH! NO!'' Leo cried, he looked up to see Shredder standing over him.

''If I'm going to die. I will take you with me!'' Shredder yelled as he grabbed Leo, he pulled out the katana and stuck it into Leo's chest.

Both warriors glared at each other before falling over the edge of the roof. Shredder was dead before he even hit the ground.

Leo lay at the bottom of the alley as his life ebbed away, he managed to turn his head to see Michelangelo's broken body lying a few centimetres away. He had landed on his little brother, that's what had stopped his sudden death.

''I'm so sorry'' Leo breathed as he closed his eyes, memories flashed before his eyes of him and his family.

He would see them soon.

''HEY LEO!'' Leonardo opened his eyes to see his brothers standing in the doorway of the dojo.

''You've been in here for hours'' Donnie frowned.

''I have?'' Leo stared at his brothers in shock. It had all seemed so real.

''What were you meditatin' about?'' Raph asked quietly.

''What could've happened during that fight'' Leo gulped. ''It was all so horrible''

''We're ok Leo'' Mikey smiled. ''I didn't die ok? I managed to catch myself on a washing line before I hit the ground. It's ok''

''but-''

''And Shredder nearly cut my head off but Raph stopped him remember? He jumped on his back. I'm ok… we all are'' Don nodded.

''And you stopped Shredder from killin' me. You killed him, we're all ok'' Raph put a hand on Leo's shoulder.

Leo smiled back weakly.

''Master Splinter… I couldn't save him'' Leo sighed.

''None of us could'' Don sighed. ''He died protecting us. And now… now we're free of the Shredder and the foot.''

''Yeah'' Leo smiled as he stood up, ''You guys are right. I need to focus on what's going to happen rather than what could've happened.''

''Yup!'' Mikey chirped. ''WE WON BROS! WE'RE AWESOME!''

''YEAH WE ARE!'' Don grinned. The three younger turtles high-threed.

They may be 35 but it didn't mean they were mature. They were still the same brothers that they were when they were teenagers.

And Leo loved that.

''We did good guys'' Leo smiled as they walked out the dojo together, ''We did good''

* * *

><p><strong>Bye guys! Please Review xx<strong>


End file.
